Lonely Hearts
by PainInTheAsguardian
Summary: After the battle against Hendrickson, King just can't shake the memories of that day. Alcohol, fairies, and foxes don't mix. Or do they.


The night air was filled with the sounds of talking and laughter, punctuated by the cheery clinking of ale-filled steins. Hendrickson was defeated, Liones was free. In shambles, and minus a good portion of its Knights, but free. Preparations were already underway to begin reconstruction, and the townsfolk were determined despite their losses to hold the National Foundation Festival. Tonight, though, was dedicated to alcohol and revelry. The Boar Hat was filled to the brim, excess customers spilling out into the wide meadow beyond. Torches and bonfires lit up the night, surrounded by raucous villagers. King had no idea how Hawkmama put up with all this ruckus. Maybe the ground muffled the sound, but how anything could drown out the din of Ban and Melodias singing old Liones drinking songs at the top of their lungs as they tended to guests, he couldn't understand.

The fairy king cradled a stein of ale, watching the proceedings unfold from the safety of a nearby tree. It was his third helping. Or maybe the fourth... He'd already lost count, but he hadn't fallen out of the tree yet, so that was a good sign. He'd joined the party earlier, putting on a strong face to keep up with the others, but the more ale he downed, the less sociable he felt. His mind was still reeling from the day's events, even though right now they should be the farthest thing from it. That was the purpose of this whole evening, after all.

King just couldn't seem to shake off those memories. Seeing Diane so badly wounded. Confronting the enemy, only to find that it was his former best friend. Coming face to face with the power of the Demon Clan, and seeing that power used to corrupt the Holy Knights. King's grip on the stein's well-aged wood tightened, pale knuckles growing even whiter. Diane. Helbram. Hendrickson. The Demons. All the townsfolk, and the Holy Knights. So much had happened, it felt like it had been a year, not just a mere day. It was all too much for one little fairy, even the Fairy King and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Diane's laugh caught his attention, and King's head snapped up. She was nearly back to normal, the Giant clan's natural hardiness plus the magician's healing spells erasing almost all traces of the earlier battle. He was grateful for it, there was no way he'd be here drinking what was left of his sanity away if she'd been in the infirmary like Princess Elizabeth. Diane was safe. That was the most important thing to him right now.

Helbram, however. Helbram... King grit his teeth. He'd been left with no choice. If Ban hadn't shown up and snapped him out of his paralysis when he did, King might be the dead one. Instead, here he was drowning in Vanya ale and listening to an off-key excuse for music. Was that right? His hand traveled to his neck, brushing against the rope that held the battered old helmet in place on his back. Helbram had been controlled by a cruel spell. King had freed him in the only way possible. The people that did such a terrible thing were defeated. The Seven Deadly Sins, once so feared, were now celebrated. They were Knights, and they had fought a battle. People died. That's just what happened in war, even the winners didn't come away unscathed. He should be used to it by now.

King's gaze returned to the other Sins. If they were dwelling on the day's events like him, no one was showing it. Melodias had pulled himself away from Elizabeth's side to see to tonight's guests, and had imbibed quite a lot of ale, but no doubt he'd return to the castle as soon as he was able. Ban seemed determined to out-drink the entire population of Liones. As usual, his jacket had gotten destroyed earlier and he'd simply thrown on a Boar Hat apron again. Diane sat by one of the flickering bonfires, chatting animatedly with Merlin and some townsfolk. Gowther sat nearby, observing everything with detached boredom. Hawk, much smaller now, raced about between the guests making sure all scraps were properly disposed of. King sighed. He wanted to join Diane, but he didn't even know what he'd say. She was clearly enjoying herself without him. He was unnecessary, and no doubt the festivities would be winding down shortly anyway.

He should just call it a night before he gave himself alcohol poisoning. Clutching Chastiefol, King drifted wobbly out of the tree toward the Boar Hat's open door. He wove his way past the lingering clientele inside the tavern, making his way up the stairs to the relative quiet of the third-floor room he was forced to share with the Fox Sin. In a haze, he locked the door before floating over to the window and pulling the curtains shut to dim the flickering firelight from the celebration beyond. Let Ban sleep on the floor outside for a night, the idiot would probably pass out there anyway. He didn't really want to be alone, but he didn't want to deal with the drunken Sin of Greed, either. The man was a pain enough when sober.

King threw off his jacket as if it had somehow offended him, then with much more care placed Helbram's helm on the bedside shelf before curling up with Chastiefol on the bed. Damn it, he deserved to sleep in it once in a while, even if he did prefer the hammock. It was the principle of the matter. Or something. Maybe just plain spite. King buried his face in Chastiefol's soft, spotted surface. The familiar calming scent of the forest filled his lungs, but it wasn't enough to mask the alcohol mist that hung over him. His brain was feeling fuzzy, as if the full effect of the drink had just decided to hit him for daring to lie down. Everything was spinning, and he was going to have a hell of a headache in the morning.

Alone with his thoughts, he was free to mull over every terrible thing that had happened in spite of their victory. He tried to push those memories away, tried not to think of Helbram, or that disgusting Red Demon, or the ease with which the Gray Demon's power had allowed Hendrickson to nearly level the castle. He tried not to think about the Knights and townsfolk who had been killed. Instead, he thought about Diane, and how bravely she'd fought. She'd protected Zeal and the townsfolk. She was amazing. All of the other Sins were... but Diane especially. King didn't know how someone like him could ever compare.

If only he could be that brave, but no. It always took someone else to force him into action. The Sin of Sloth was always the last to move. The brand on his ankle suited him. He couldn't even do something as simple as telling Diane how he felt. She was out there laughing and enjoying herself with the others, and here he was, drunk and alone. Some Fairy King. He'd run away again, and he hated himself for it. He despised this loneliness. King had often dreamed about what it would be like to have someone to talk to again, to lie next to. He could still remember what it had been like, all those centuries ago. When she'd remembered him. When things had been different. He'd been happy then.

With an ale-infused sigh, he rolled onto his back. He just wanted all these thoughts to go away. If they wouldn't, he could at least give himself something else to focus on for a time. At least there was one thing you could do when you were alone. King didn't actually pleasure himself all that often. It seemed...pathetic, somehow. A reminder of how alone he was. Then again, he was pathetic, his booze-addled brain reminded him. If he wasn't would he be here like this? Maybe he could give himself a few moments of bliss before hopefully falling into a drunken stupor. He slid his pants down enough to free himself, closing his eyes as he curled his fingers around his length.

He'd barely been at it for long when a faint click made his eyes fly open. There was a flicker of movement from the side of the room. With a strangled curse King managed to tuck himself back in and sit up as the door slid open, a shock of pale hair visible in the gloom. Of course the goddamned thief would pick the lock without a second thought, what had he even been thinking? How someone who had to duck to get through most doorways could move as silently as a shadow even when drunk off his ass was beyond King's comprehension. He hadn't even heard the hall floorboards creak.

"Ban!"

"Door wa' locked ," the tall Sin drawled in his low, lyrical tone.

"That's because I...you know what, nevermind." King hoped it was too dark for the other to see his face. It felt like it was going to burn clean off. Ban slunk toward him, wavering slightly on his long legs.

"Yer in my spoo~t."

"I got here first this time. Sleep on the floor, I know you could care less. I've seen you sleep on rocks." King glared, tossing the other pillow at his unwanted roommate. Ban caught it easily in one long arm.

"Dun wanna~. 'S my spot. Ge' out." The lanky man leaned over King, planting a hand on either side of his head, his vulpine face dangerously close. Like King, he reeked of ale, but this fresh burst made the fairy's head spin even more. Ban's crimson eyes shone beneath their heavy lids. King sucked in a breath. He did not need this right now. His heart was still racing, so hard he was sure the other could feel it.

"M...Make me," King managed to snarl. At least, he'd wanted it to be a snarl. It was more like a squeak. For a moment, neither moved. The two of them had always had a strange kind of connection, right from the start. Even before he'd learned of Ban's involvement with Elaine. There was something about the Fox Sin that managed to get to King every time, for better or worse. It was irritating. Even more infuriating was the fact that next to Diane, Ban was the only other person that deep down, King actually trusted. Maybe that was why he didn't move, even with nearly seven feet of solid drunken muscle looming over him.

"O~oh, that wa' convincin'." Ban grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the wan firelight that seeped in through the curtains. "Yer drunk ."

"Look who's talking. Back off, I can't breathe."

"Sae moooove~"

"Ban, I mean it. I-I'll stab you." Goddesses, the other man was close.

"Just what were ye daein? Yer face is red. Hehe~." Ban didn't budge as his gaze remained locked on King's. "Drunk, ye really are jus' like..." His slitted eyes softened, taking on a faraway look. "Just how alike, I wonder..."

"It's dark, how can you even see-" King's words were cut off, becoming a muffled squawk as Ban's mouth pressed suddenly against his. The fairy's mind, already sluggish, struggled to comprehend what was happening. His mouth was warm, filled with the ever-present taste of ale. For the next several seconds King could do little more than brace his hands against the smooth curve of the thief's chest, every muscle taught as a bowstring.

Ban pulled away, just enough for King to take a shaky breath. This was definitely not how he'd ever expected his first kiss to go. Not here, and sure as hell not with the Sin of Greed, yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to move nor push the other man away. His hands remained against Ban's heated skin. If he tried to force the thief to leave, then...he'd be alone. Again, with just those dark, drunk, roiling thoughts. Hadn't he wanted something other than that pain? Here was an opportunity, however unlikely. The thought sent chills through him, but a part of him wanted to know what it would feel like.

"Don't...stop," King whispered. "Damn it...I just...just for tonight." He reached up, fingers twining into Ban's pale hair, trying to urge him down again.

"Ach. Fairies. Sae demandin' ," Ban purred, but he obliged, meeting the fairy's lips once more. King closed his eyes, focusing on this strange new sensation. It was damp and warm and utterly foreign to him. Ban slid into a more comfortable position, lithe body straddling King's smaller form. His mouth moved from the edge of King's lips down to his throat, while clever fingers worked their way under his tunic, sliding the soft fabric up to bare his chest. King arched his back, a soft moan escaping his lips as the other man caressed him. Ban's thumbs brushed teasingly over his nipples, massaging them in little circles. It felt good, and he felt ashamed for liking it, but Goddesses above it felt good to be touched. He'd never had anyone lavish attention on him like this.

For all his size, and that feral attitude, Ban was surprisingly gentle. His nails and teeth were unnaturally sharp, and even a light scrape or soft nip caused pinprick pain to shoot through King's body, but the man was careful. Even inebriated as he was, Ban knew his own strength, and King had to admit those little sensations weren't entirely unpleasant. Between the lingering effects of the alcohol and the sudden attention, he was ready to give himself completely to the other Sin. He'd regret it in the morning, for sure, but what was one more regret to add to the pile he'd already accumulated over the centuries?

"B-Ban," he stammered as the man's tongue slid over his flesh. His face felt hot, too hot. King's nails dug into the bared skin of Ban's torso. "I want...more." He shifted, trying to guide Ban's hands to his hips, urging them beneath the edge of his pants. Ban nuzzled his neck, but King could sense a change begin to creep over the other man. The Fox Sin paused, body still bowed over him, the breath hitching in his throat.

"I know..." Ban's breath against his neck felt like a furnace. "I know, but..." He shook his head, spiked hair brushing against King's cheek. "I canna." He sighed. "You're not...Ah heeeell, what are we daein'? I'm nae th' one ye want, and yer nae th' one I want. We both ken that." Sitting back, he slapped a hand to his forehead, vermilion eyes cleared of their drunken glaze thanks to the enchanted blood that now ran through his veins. "Feeeeck."

A sudden wave of guilt washed over King. Abruptly left with space to breathe, his own head was starting to clear. Blood still rushed in his ears, and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he could think again. What were they doing? The truth was, he'd felt nothing from the other man this entire time. There had been nothing in the kiss, nothing in any of the other Sin's actions. Maybe, like King, Ban had been desperate for attention too, but in the end King knew he'd gone along with his drunken whims because he was Ban. Nothing more. He'd played along until he'd reached his limit. He was always like that. "I'm sorry." The words caught in King's throat. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I just- I didn't want to be alone." All the pent up energy drained from his body. He felt exhausted, limp.

"It's nae yer fault." Ban gazed down at him with a gentle expression that King wasn't used to seeing. He could understand now what Elaine saw in the Fox Sin. A wild exterior that hid something much deeper. King closed his eyes as Ban's fingers brushed lightly against his cheek. "It's been a day, aye? For all o' us ."

King nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I'll..go now," he said quietly, sitting up. His eyes widened as Ban brushed the hair back from his forehead, placing a soft kiss there. This time, there was genuine affection in the action.

"Yer nae alone~" Rather than letting him pass, Ban settled back down beside him, scooping King up so that his head rested against Ban's chest. "If it's like this, I dinna mind. If I get tired o' ye, I'll just kick ye out. Besides, ye know my memory. I'll likely forget all this by mornin' ." He fell silent for a moment before asking softly, "That fairy, with th' helmet. He was yer best friend?"

King nodded. "Helbram. From...a very long time ago."

"Ye did what ye had tae~."

"Only because you showed up. If you hadn't..."

Ban was quiet. In the silence, King could hear the beat of his heart. It was a steady, calming sound, one that seemed too normal for someone who had been killed at least three times today. "Yer a better friend than I am," Ban murmured finally, more to himself than anything. King wasn't sure what to make of that. He'd sensed that something had happened between Ban and the Captain, but what, he didn't know. He wasn't about to press it. "Ah, weeell," Ban sighed, his voice fading sleepily as he buried his face in King's hair. "Guess I canna kick ye out tonight e'en if I wanted tae. Ye seem comfortable finally. Clearly got a thing fer folks bigger 'n ye ."

"Whatsthatsupposedtomean?" King blurted, but Ban only chuckled. "Well you've...clearly got a thing for fairies." A great retort, that was.

"Nae even gonna deny iiiiit," the thief breathed. His voice grew softer, barely audible now. "An' dinna worry 'bout it...Ye got a nice cock. Yer gonna please someone someday ."

King sputtered inarticulately, but the fox bastard had passed out cold.


End file.
